1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to stuff shelves, and more particularly, to a foldable stuff shelf which is able to be folded for convenient portability and easy storage.
2. Description of Related Arts
Stuff shelves have been widely used in routing practices for disposing goods. For example, stuff shelves could be disposed in a room for placing the books or a variety of household utensils. Or otherwise, stuff shelves could be employed for disposing stuffs not suitable to be laid onto the floors in outdoor activities. Commonly, most stuff shelves available on the market are of fixed structure, which includes a rectangular frame and a plurality of panels spacedly supported by the rectangular frame. Such kind of stuff shelf having comparably simple structure is light weight and user friendly practicality, and it is welcomed by household families, individuals as well as students living in dormitories. However, there are still some drawbacks of such stuff shelves emerged in practices. First of all, this kind of stuff shelves would more or less occupy certain space for storage. Moreover, such kind of stuff shelves could not be disposed into a trunk of a vehicle thus restraining its utilization in outdoor activities.
Detachable stuff shelves need time and effort to assemble and disassemble although it can save spaces for storage and transportation. However, such detachable stuff shelves are unexceptionally made of large numbers of assembling parts and connecting means. The likelihood of such parts or connecting means to be lost during transportations and operations is rather high. Needless to say, the loss of key parts of the detachable stuff shelves would impose a serious headache to the user, especially under a dark and outdoor circumstance.